


When Dragons and Wyverns play around

by EternalYaoi (EternalInsanity787), Unknownshore



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Coby Nelson: Wyvern of Pennsylvania, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Care of Magical Creatures, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sex Toys, Slash, Spanking, Vibrators, Wyvern - Freeform, Yaoi, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalInsanity787/pseuds/EternalYaoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownshore/pseuds/Unknownshore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake decides him and Coby could use some extra kinks in their sex lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Dragons and Wyverns play around

Coby David Nelson was not your average everyday Pennsylvanian boy. Though of course to be fair pretty much every human is unique from the others in some way, except Coby is unique in a way that not many others are. For starter's, he's a skinny boy living in Philadelphia with dark brown hair which he managed to get blonde highlights for, with said hair complimenting his green eyes. For clothing he typically chooses to wear a purple t-shirt underneath a greenish-biege hooded jacket, and black skinny jeans over tight white brief underwear while finishing his look with purple/white tennis shoes. While he had a good youthful and cute appearance -especially considering he was still in his early teen years-, one of his best features was his very round, tight and succulent bubbly rear which skinny jeans really managed to show off. Ironically though, Coby is a very shy and insecure person who doesn't like to show off very often despite having souch a fine and round behind. And while Coby for the most part was a guy who liked to keep his friend circle small, there was a reason for that: he wasn't like any other teenager. For one, he's not even a true full human, even though he looks exactly like one. Rather, he can transform into a Wyvern, a type of magical creature. He was, in his Wyvern form, a purple reptilian with his wings replacing his arms and also with the ability to shoot lighting breath, but there's another thing that made him unique even besides that, though that will have to be shown rather than explained. For you see, at the moment, Coby was in his human form just laying in his bed just waking up from a normal night's sleep in his Pennsylvania home, when he looked out the window and saw the beautiful appearance of the sun rising up to create the daytime. He liked the visuals of it all.

This went on at least until he heard a noise coming from just outside his bedroom door. This distracted him enough to make him run to said door to see who it was, and once he did he saw someone who to say the least made him very, very happy to see.

"JAKE!" Coby happily shouted seeing the presence of his boyfriend, Jake Long, whom he glomp hugged immediately upon seeing. Jake can be described as Chinese-American, with black spikey hair with green highlights on the tips. He was dressed in just a pair of blue jean shorts, his usual sneakers, with socks, and a white t-shirt rather than his usual signature jacket.

"That's me, come here and give your mack-daddy some sugar"

"Don't mind if I do!" 

"Heheheh", and with that Coby began giving Jake many kisses on the cheeks of his face, before Jake pulled him in for one right on the lips. The kiss on the lips was tender and passionate as the two looked at each other catching air. It felt like hours how long they kissed, even though it wasn't, and it was surprising that they even separated at all, but when they did, Coby spoke:

"What are you doing here?" Coby asked.

"What?", Jake said with a slight laugh, "I can't visit you now or something?"

"No it's just...I'm just surprised, in the good way" 

"So...can I...?"

"What?"

"Well....."

"Well what?"

"Can I take you to the room to make out?" 

"But, that's in New York..."

"Haha, I meant your room, cutie."

"O-of course" 

"Heheh, let's get back in." Jake carries his boyfriend bridal style back to Coby's room and uses his tail to close the door. He had a tail of course, since like Coby he was a magical being aswell, part of what made them fall in love all those months ago. Rather than Wyvern though, Jake was a Dragon. Jake jumps immediately to the bed with Coby as the two start to make out ever so tenderly.

"Hmmm" 

"Mmmmmmmhmmmmmm"

"Coby, what did I did to deserve you?" Jake asked to Coby, of course completely with in-love eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean, Jake?"

"C'mon. You're too good for me."

"You bitch", and the two engaged on playful wrestling very quickly. With Jake of course commented once Coby tried to do that a simple laughing:

"Hahaha, watch your language, Cobster."

"Or what?" 

"Heheheh" Jake didn't responded, he started to tickle Coby, making him laugh. With a grin he watched as Coby began bursting into ticklish laughter:

"Hahahahahahahahaha!", Coby laughed, speaking as he laughed, "Jake! You cheater! Stop it! Hahahaah! Stooop!"

"Not until you say 'I'm sorry'"

"Hahaha! For what? Hahahahaha!" 

"Just say it..."

"Never"

"OK, then how about a kiss on the neck?" 

"Don't you even!" It was too late, Jake was licking and nibbling the tender neck of the wyvern, earning some good moans from Coby.

"Jake..it's too earlyyyyy" 

"MmmMMmmm", Jake moaned as he kept kissing, licking and nibbling cutely at Coby's neck, "I don't caaaaare."

"Well, I dooo" 

"Ohhh really?"

"Yesssssss!"

"All right, all right" and Jake stopped nibbling and started to caress Coby's cheek "I wouldn't do anything you feel uncomfortable. Though usually you like it when I do that to you."

"Heheheheh, I mean I just woke up...don't you mind if we go to the park before we could go anything frisky?" 

"Fine I guess. Anything with you is fine with me." but Jake had other thoughts, "Though I'd definitely like to try an idea of mine later, heheh."

Later at the park, the two boys were leaning down on a tree as Jake is hugging Coby from behind. Coby smiles and blushed as he enjoys it when Jake shows signs of affection like that.

"Cobester, can I ask you something?" 

"What is it, Jakey?"

"Do you sometimes wish that we could...I dunno, spice things up" Jake said that while playing with the zipper of Coby's jacket. 

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno, maybe...we could do something kinky for a change...bondage...spanking, blindfolding" 

"Wha-wha-what?"

"hehehe" 

"Jake....."

"What are you planning?" 

"Heheheh, you'll see"

"Okay......", though now Coby was more than curious.

"I think we could do some stuff before going somewhere"

"Like what?"

"How about an ice cream?"

"Sounds good to me." The two boys went for some chocolate ice cream and enjoying them; Coby noticed some spots of ice cream of Jake's cheek and said "Jake, you have some on your cheek."

"Wha?" 

"Here, let me get it for you", and then Coby promptly kisses the spot where Jake's ice cream was on the mouth.

"You could've used a napkin" 

"I know, but I think it's better that way" 

"Heheh" As the two walk off after getting their ice cream, the dragon gives a proposal to his boyfriend. "I already got a little reservation, so we better get flying on maybe ten minutes"

"Where?" 

"You'll see in ten minutes."

"OK...let's get home then" 

"Yeah, let's." The two boys went quickly to Coby's home to grab some things and clothes and turned into their respective Dragon and Wyvern forms and flew all the way to New York, which was of course where Jake lived. Though Jake was guiding his boyfriend to a different place than usual, which Coby quickly took notice of.

"Hey Jakey...where are we going?"

"You'll see, we're almost there"

"Okay.......any hint?"

"Let's just say I had to work on some extra money just so we can afford the night" 

"Huh?" 

"Come on, I see it" 

"Okay..." The two boys go down and land to one spot at the forest, specifically...a large tree in the middle of the woods. This made Coby even more curious.

"You know the Plaza, Coby?" asked Jake

"Yes...but you have to be like a millionaire to stay at least one night there."

"Yep, you do; this one's not as expensive as the plaza, but yeah...I have to work my tail off for at least one night"

"All that...for a big tree" 

"It's more than just a tree." Jake starts to walk backwards into the tree, until he disappears inside of it

"Follow me, Cobes" 

"O-okay..." Coby puts his hand on the tree's body and sees his hand enter. "W-woah"

"Come on" 

"A-alright" Coby holds his breath and enters the tree, only to be amazed by what he's seeing. To say the least, it was quite a sight to behold. The lobby was decorated with fancy oak furnitures, ivory statues of assorted magical creatures and such a nice, golden lights. "What is this place?"

"My dear wyvern, welcome to the Underwood Tower Magical Hotel" 

"Wow....This is...."

"And you haven't checked our room yet" 

"Our room?"

"Hehehe" 

"Jake....are you planning something?"

"Let's check in" and Jake leaves Coby behind as he goes with the troll in reception.

Some time later, the two boys go through an elevator arriving to one of the tallest floors, where soon enough they right infront of the door to the room Jake had booked for them for the night. Jake opened the door of the room and the two see that the bedroom was arranged for a special night. Coby was most surprised to see it all, of course.

"Oh, it gets better" 

"H-how?"

"There's a surprise for you in the bathroom" 

"The bathroom?"

"Yeah, go and get it while I get more...comfortable" 

"Alright....." Coby went to the room's bathroom and sees a package sitting at the toilet, the toilet had a message saying: WEAR ME. Coby's eyebrows were raised, and his curiosity was now officially truly peaked. "What are you planning?" Coby thought as he unwraps the package. Once he did, he gasped at what he saw.

"Cobyyy" Jake called from outside the bathroom, "Are you ready, yet?"

"In a moment...I need to put up...my surprise" Coby took a deep breath, but he know there's no way to run and leave his boyfriend. Sure after, he takes off his clothes and puts the surprise: a black harness on the chest and a black leather jockstrap. It was an entirely new outfit for Coby, of course.

"I'm waiting for you, sexy wyvern" 

"Here I come..." Coby opens the door to see his boyfriend on a whole different outfit, one which made Coby once more surprised, blushing, and aroused. Jake was wearing just a red bowtie and cuffs, and a matching leather jockstrap. All Coby could say was: "J-Jake..." 

Jake didn't respond, just called his boyfriend with his finger. Coby just did as Jake's finger told him to and approached his jockstrap-clad boyfriend.

"Surprised?" Jake asked in a whisper, Coby nodded nervously 

"Heheh, thought you would; it's always difficult the first time we try BDSM"

"B...BDSM!? Y...you mean, leather and spanking and all that stuff?"

"Yep"

"W-w-wow....This is...new for me"

"And for me too" 

"I, see.."

"So, you up for this?"

"As long as you lead me" 

"Of course I will." Jake's tail pops up and starts to rub itself on Coby's mouth as Coby starts to suck the tip of the tail. 

"MmmmMMmm"

"Hmmmmmmm" Jake moans feeling the wetness of his boyfriend, "Oh yeah." As Coby keeps going, Jake whispers to Coby's ear, "Now the real fun can start.", Coby blushes deeply when Jake spoke those words. Jake threw himself into the bed as Coby ended on top of him.

"Wait...I'm going to be the top again?" Coby asked.

"Heheheheh", Jake snickered, "In some ways."

"How come?"

"Do you know how BDSM works?"

"No" 

"I need to teach you then."

"O...OK" 

"So then, let's start now." Coby then is surprised as Jake puts his boyfriend a collar. Coby blushes deeply as he with a nervous voice asks Jake:

"What's this for?"

"I don't want you to get away, doggy" 

"Doggy?"

"Be a nice pup and start kissing my bulge" 

"O-Okay...." Coby leaned down and started to kiss Jake's hard bulge as he was feeling the pull on the leash. 

"Ohhhhhh yeah."

"Hmmmm"; 

Jake keeps pulling the leash and started to pull Coby apart of the bulge.

"Hm-hmmm-mmmm." Coby started to plead as he started to get apart of Jake's bulge "Jake, you tease"

"Heheheh...that's the point" 

"It...is?"

"Yep" 

"Okay...."

"SO...how much I'll have to tease until you jump on me?"

All of the sudden, Coby's hands turned into wings and grabbed Jake with his wyvern feet, throwing him to bed as the wyvern turns back into a human and growls to Jake. 

"Was it something I said?", a very surprised and caught off-guard Jake replied in quite a nervous tone. But Coby didn't responded, just leaned his head and started to growl at him. "Coby, calm down, heheheh....please?"

"Am, am I doing this right...acting all dominant with you?" Coby asked getting out of character for a second

"Oh........I thought you were serious there, haha...."

"Hehehe" The two boys lean for a kiss before Coby started to grope and massage the bulge on Jake's jockstrap. 

"Ah..." Jake moaned, though Coby didn't stop, "Ahhhh, ahhhh"

"Am I doing this right?" 

"Oh yeah, you are."

"Hehehe, I'm starting to like this BDSM thing"

"But you have to go rougher with me" 

"Rougher?"

"Yeah." Jake lies down on the bed on his fours, teasing his butt to the wyvern 

"Jake, you're being so naughty right now...and you need some punishment" 

"Heheh, then punish me. Punish me goooood!" as Jke wiggles his ass and says that, Coby notices there's a spanking board on the floor and takes it,"Spank me with all you have until I say the safety word" 

"What's the safety word?"

"It's a word that I say to stop the spankings."

"What is it?"

"How about Lizard?"

"Okay, here I come", and with those words from Coby, Jake braced himself for the impact. "I'm not holding back, baby" Coby said as he gave the first spank: *SMACK*

"Eep!", Jake squeaked in response to it.

"Hehehe"

*SMACK* 

"Mmmmph!"

*SMACK*

"Ah!"

*SMACK*

"nnnngh"

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

With every passing smack to Jake's chinese bottom, it got redder and redder, and Jake was surprised how hard Coby could spank him, he realy did underestimate his lover there. Coby did quite a good job in reddening Jake's ass and his spanks got harder and harder as they went on.

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

"Aaaah...Aaaah...Aaaaah...", Jake made sounds like that, along with yelps, with each passing spank.

"Give up?" 

"Not...yet.."

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

"Nnngh!"

"Give up?"

"Aaaah...Lizard! LIZARD!" Then, Coby stopped spanking Jake's butt, which was very well reddenned from all the spanks it had recieved.

"Wow, you didn't hold yourself back" Jake complemented.

"With how you always talk about my butt I don't think you would either."

"Sure, sure...now..." while Jake talks, Coby notices a pair of handcuffs, a gag ball and a blind fold .

"Did you brought any other toys?" 

"Yeah, I sure did."

"Which ones?" 

"Well", Jake explained: "There's a pulsator somewhere, but I don't know where it is" 

"Pulsator?"

"It's kind of like a vibrator, only it penetrates you like a soft piston."

"Oh..."You know where it is?"

"Probably's under the bed" Coby checked the bed as he sees a 'monster' snoring under the bed, close to the monster, there was the pulsator. 

"Um......Jake.......there's a monster under the bed."

"Huh?" Jake then noticed the bed monster and explains: "Oh, it's just the room cleaners...they're heavy sleepers and usually are awake when no one's there to clean everything up."

"Oh...."

"Told ya this was another kind of hotel, yo!" 

"Yeah, heheh..."

"So...get the pulsator"

"Coming", and with that Coby grabbed and it brought up onto the bed with himself and Jake. "So...what now?"

"Put it in" 

"You or me?"

"Well, my asshole wants his sweet time for your cock, so..."

"Me?" 

"Heheheh"

"OK" Coby sat down and started to tease and stretch his asshole in Jake's sight, biting his lips and being admittedly nervous as he did so. Jake cheered him on, though.

"Come on Cobes, sell me that fucking asshole" 

"Heheheh, oh stop it Jake." Coby then took the pulsator and put some lube lying around and put the contraption inside him, biting his lips, grunting and moaning as he did so. Jake is stroking at seeing Coby taking it all.

"You're doing great, baby...keep doing like that" 

"Ahhh, ahhhhhh" 

"Hehehe" 

"Ooooooh"

"Now, turn it on." Coby obeyed and he immediately felt the pushing of the machine, he titled his head and rolled his eyes back as he felt it and couldn't help but moan very much. "So hot!" 

"Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhh!"

"Now come a little closer and tie me up" 

"I'llllll tryyyyyyy." "I'llllll tryyyyyyy." Coby took the handcuffs and the blindfold and cuffs Jake in the bed, moaning from the pulsator the entire way through.

"Aaah, aaaah, aaaaay" 

"OOooooooh yeahhhh; if only I could see your faaaaace."

"Hmmmm hmmmm" Coby was trying to endure and keep his posture as he was ready to plow his dragon lover, though the pulsator did make it somehwat difficult.

"Now don't hold back" Jake pleaded "Treat me like the beast you are"  
"You suuuuure?"

"That's how BDSM works" 

"Okay....I'll trryyyy, I'll claw that fine body of yours"

"Dooooooo it." Coby used his fingernails to rake all over Jake's body with some roughness on it, Jake groans and moans each moment as Coby did that. "Aaaah, aaaagnhhh. Like that, liiiiike thaaaaaat."

"Hgghhhhn" 

"Ooooooooh."

"Am I being savage enough?" 

"Start fucking me."

"you want it?" 

"NEEEED it."

"As you wish" 

"Heheh", and Jake braced himself for penetration and total pounding. But instead of going slow, he could fell a hard thrust, and in response he yelped: "EEP!" 

"Nhgggggh!", Coby hissed at the tightness of Jake's ass around his hard cock.

"Damn, son!", Jake let out.

"What?"

"You're good as a top."

"Hehehe, I think I found the only thing I'm goooooood" 

"Heheheh, now start pounding me HAAAARD."

"Of cooourse"

"Well?" and after Jake said that Coby went all the way with pounding hard and biting Jake in the neck, causing outright roars to come from Jake's mouth in response as he was fucked so so hard.  
"Yeah, that's it baby...don't hold back, show me the sexy wyvern I fell in love."

"You, nnnnngh, gooooot it"

"AAAaah, ooooh.....grrrr!" 

"Nnnnngh, ooooomph", Coby was really giving Jake a fucking, going as hard and fast as he could, really throttling his chinese-american ass, even adding hard and swift spanks to it aswell while he thrusted, making it even redder than it already was.

"Aaaah, aaaah..."

"So...giving up yet?" 

"Not...ngh, til you cum in me."

"AAaaaah!" 

"Oooooooh!" The two were almost feral animals at this point, both completely caught up in the hard and rough sex they were having. It was something out of this world for both of them, so much so the two sprung up their tails and tied with each other, adding even more rough passion to the sex they were having.

"Grrrrr, Coby...I wish these side of yours...will be more often...I like my wyvern to be rough and ruthless with me" 

"Re-"

"YEESSS!"

"Oh Jaaaaake, I'm gonna cuuuuum!" 

"Doooooo it!" fill mmeeee up!" 

"Can't hooold..."

"Dooooon't" 

"Ngh, ah, ahhh...GRAAAAAAAAAAAW!", and that of course, was when Coby made his final thrust all the way into Jake's ass, truly all the way in, before he start gushing like a fire hydrant his steamy hot load into Jake's chinese-american dragon boy ass. Not to be out-done, Jake was flooding in cum from both ends too as his dick was shooting like crazy; in the middle of the orgasm, Jake's fire breath mixed with Coby's lighting breath. It created quite the spectacular orgasm as Jake's ass was well flooded with wyvern cum and also while the bed was 'painted' with Jake's cum aswell. Coby used his last forces to de-cuff and de-blinded his lover and the two slumped into the bed holding each other.

Later, the two are relaxing in a log tub in the bathroom, both of them cuddling having recatched their breaths by this point.

"That was so intense" Jake commented to Coby, looking at him right into the eyes.

"Y-y-yeah."

"I always love when you turn for a shy boy to a beast in bed" 

"Heheheh; well, you always bring that wild side of me" 

"And I love doing it." Jake gave Coby a sweet kiss on the cheek and sighs of relief "Man, I'm so tired" 

"Me too, but we can't fell asleep in the tub" 

"You wanna go to the bed?"

"A little bit, I want you to 'spoil' me a little with a massage"

"Oh Jake." 

"C'mere Coby" 

"Heheh" Coby nicely complied and gave Jake a nice back massage as the two tend to each other before they call it a day. As for Coby, he loved the BDSM and the wild side it brought too him, he was looking forward to do it all again...and even go further.


End file.
